Sitara Dhawan
Sitara Dhawan is the tritagonist of Watch Dogs 2. Summary Sitara's taken full advantage of the education system. She's studied marketing, psychology, PR, and just about anything related to art, but most of her hacking ability is self-taught. She thought moving away from the shallow LA culture to downtown SF would be a healthy change, but found hollow celebrities replaced by soulless tech giants. It's a perfect place for her artistic rebellion-where culture is being crushed by a cold industry. Dedsec is her chosen tool to fight back and she's carefully crafting the SF group in her image, making sure every public message is on-point and every logo packs a punch. Biography Background Sitara is originally from Los Angeles, but disliked the hollow celebrity culture and thought that downtown San Francisco would be a healthy change. But instead she found the hollow celebrities being replaced by soulless tech corporations. She was once with a group of artists who helped her improve her skills, but she soon left them as they were more interested in making money then making a statement. She also studied marketing, PR, psychology, and many things related to art. Her primary role in DedSec is that of a public image specialist, with every public message being on-point and with every logo packing a punch. Sitara runs her own DedSec blog. Her parents are from , India. According to one of Horatio's audio logs, they were very wealthy. They wanted her to apply to multiple Ivy League schools and for a job at Nudle, but Sitara wasn't interested and was instead motivated to rally against crony capitalism out of resentment for her parents' business practices. Events of Watch Dogs 2 Appearance Sitara can be seen wearing a large purple veil-like hood over her head. She owns a gray oversized sweater with patches on the back of it representing a skull, showing her orange bra. Her shirt reads "Tales Of The Future Horrific Web Of Doom!". Sitara wears denim shorts, high black and white socks that stretch up to her knees, with DedSec skulls on them, each sock's color being the opposite for the other one. Sitara has flashy blue and green eyeshadow to go along with her that flow into a ponytail; She also has her nose pierced, and wears a small titanium nose ring through her Septum. Personality Sitara is both an artist and a DJ, and she protests against things her group doesn't like (such as corporate control and Big Brother), by vandalizing billboards and other targets with creative graphic art. As a DJ, she provides Marcus music for his missions. She's very playful and loose, but takes her work very seriously and gets mad when things don't go her way or the way of those that she loves. Skills and Abilities *'Artistic Intuition:' She is the one who vandalizes various areas of Silicon Valley with DedSec graphics arts as a form of marketing. *'Athletic Skills:' She has shown to be quite adept at acrobatics, being able to jump from one building to another with complete grace. In the final mission, Motherload, the player gets to briefly play as her, and during this part of the mission she is depicted to be very adept at parkour. *'Hacking Skills:' Like any member of DedSec, she is highly skilled at using hacking prowess to manipulate data and technology. Trivia *According to ancestry.com, the surname Dhawan is popularly believed to mean "runner" or "messenger", a name that falls wonderfully in line with her role as an artist and creator of public messages for DedSec as well as her hobby of freerunning *According to one in-game dialogue sequence at the Hackerspace, Sitara scored a 96 on an analytical test when she was made to apply for Nudle. *According to one of Horatio's audio logs, she is paying rent for all the Hackerspaces with borrowed money, that Horatio says is stolen. *In the mission W4TCHED, Wrench notes that Sitara once got in trouble in high school for spiking her principal's drink, from a database the FBI formed on DedSec members. pt-br:Sitara Dhawan Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Playable characters Category:Main characters